


Hobby #7

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 in 100 Challenge, Aquariums, Community: 1_million_words, Episode: s01e03 Tahani Al-Jamil, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Michael has another hobby for Chidi to try.





	Hobby #7

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 in 100 prompt, "Aquarium"

“Let’s try this hobby on you!” Michael announced, throwing open the doors.

“Whaaaat is this?” Chidi asked.

“It’s an aquarium,” Janet explained, then lowered her voice and attempted to wink. “Wanna go skinny dipping in the tanks?”

“Okay, Jannet that’s enough. Go back to your void please,” Michael said tiredly. “Chidi, this is the neighborhood aquarium. You could volunteer to take care of the various creatures in here.”

“I suppose fish are a relatively easygoing thing to care for,” Chidi agreed.

“That’s right!” Michael exclaimed. “I mean, children do it all the time!”

“Right!”

“Now, each tank has a very specific ecosystem,” Michael continued. “You’ll need to keep it at the correct temperature, salinity, brightness, ammonia concentration, pH, and population density. There’s a chart for each one here in this manual.” Michael dumped a six inch thick binder in Chidi’s arms.

“Uh…”

“Oh, and be especially careful when you’re working any of the tanks with sharks or jellyfish. Or sting rays. Anything poisonous or toothy, really.”

“Uh…”

“Okay, have fun!” He quickly booked it out the door.

“Uuuuuh stomach ache.”


End file.
